


Naruto Headcanons

by littleclevercat



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleclevercat/pseuds/littleclevercat
Summary: A collection of Naruto headcanons for my various AUs; crossposted from my tumblr.
Kudos: 17





	1. Main art form

Senju clan art is tribal belly dance. The dance basic movements are the same as the clan basic taijutsu kata, aimed to train balance. Hand movements are narrative, a dancer’s spread hands symbolise arms of vajra, the clan crest.

Uchiha clan art is throat singing. Initially, it was a form of long-distance voice communication in mountains where Uchiha ancestors lived but later it became an exercise of diaphragmatic breathing that is needed for making the right inhale for Katon jutsu.


	2. Uchiha smiths

Uchiha are the best smiths. They forge their weapons and tools, using their fire jutsus to achieve temperatures that even best coals of Fire Country are unable to reach, or to create exact temperature needed for specific metals and alloys.

They are excellent metallurgists, and many of them have Earth as second nature affinity, though it is not a well-known fact. They are widely known to take payment in any form of metals, even in scrap-iron, which gives them an advantage against other shinobi clans that agree only for precious metals or goods as payment.

The range of tools Uchiha make is astonishing. Aside from weapon, they can make anything metal but prefer to make farming, craftsman, and kitchen tools. Uchiha seldom stamp their crest on tools they make; usually, it’s just the name of the master. They don’t fear fakery or impersonators, for the quality of their work is unparalleled.

Two interesting facts:

\- Best cooks of Fire Country and other countries as well try their best to get even a small set of Uchiha’s kitchen knives. The most extensive collection of such blades uniquely stamped with Uchiha crest belongs to the Fire Country Daimyo and used in the palace’s main kitchen by the Daimyo’s personal cooks.  
\- Uchiha also made the heirloom set of woodcarving tools that passes down in the male line which Senju use in new clan head accession ceremony. The acquisition of this set predates the war between these two clans, but since these tools have no stamps on blades, no one in the Senju clan knows where they come from (Tobirama suspects, though).

Additional small fact: Madara helped to forge a katana that Izuna uses. This blade is made so Izuna can utilize his Lightning affinity.


	3. Uchiha kiss

There is a thing called the Uchiha kiss (it resembles a kunik or Eskimo kissing to some degree). Two persons touch each other with their foreheads and noses, staying put for several seconds while looking in the eyes of each other. This kiss is considered to be the highest form of trust between two clan members or a clan member and an outsider. In this position, it is impossible to avoid being caught in a Sharingan genjutsu, so when you make this gesture, you place your wellbeing in the hands of the Uchiha you are kissing and show that you trust them not to harm you. Likewise, if an Uchiha initiates this kiss, they are showing that they mean no harm, demonstrating that they have their Sharingan deactivated.

Uchiha consider this kiss to be much more intimate than a usual kiss. The usual kiss doesn’t let you look into the eyes of the other person, and eye contact is essential in the Uchiha culture. While this is an intimate gesture of deep affection and trust, it doesn’t carry sexual innuendo and is not linked to Uchiha sexual customs.

Spouses, siblings, or lovers may practice the variation of the Uchiha kiss with Sharingan activated. This way, the kiss is still not considered to be indecent, and it is not a taboo to kiss this way in public. With activated Sharingan an Uchiha can transfer a chosen range of feelings or emotions or information to the person they kiss, and this is one of the forms of family bonding.


	4. Hugs

Senju

Hugs are a quite important part of interaction in the Senju Clan. Traditionally Senju are very tactile. This trait evolved from their habitat: they have always lived in dense forests where was no enough place to set houses well away from each other. As a result, the concept of privacy in Senju culture differs from other clans. Complete privacy is granted only to married couples and established unmarried groups of lovers. Senju think it isn’t a boorishness to walk into a pair of lovers in their intimate moment and make a comment; they will take it as a good-natured joke. Embraces and hugs are a common way of greetings or farewells, and Senju can also amplify them with a fraternal kiss. Their inconscient gesticulation includes a lot of touching; when two members of this clan talk, they always touch each other, and in a way that would be too much in the eyes of other clans, i.e. holding vis-a-vis’s hands, placing a palm on their chest, touching their hair. Not touching is considered abnormal; Tobirama, who avoids such physical contact, has a reputation of being a bit of a weirdo.

Uchiha

The vital role that eye contact plays in Uchiha culture is the reason of how hugs are viewed in this clan. Uchiha naturally possess very keen sight; it is a hereditary trait they developed when they used to live in the mountains. Even without Sharingan they are able to see slightest details in peoples’ expressions or poses. This makes it possible for Uchiha to express all emotions through their eyes and be sure that their vis-a-vis will detect them all; as a result, Uchiha body language is somewhat reserved. Adult Uchiha are encouraged to resort only to eye contact in their everyday interaction. 

While physical contacts in Uchiha Clan are is normal if somewhat gelid, those who are encouraged to hug in Uchiha culture fall into two categories. First one is children. They can hug each other and adults while they grow, Uchiha acknowledge the need for tactile contact in the process of growth. With age, the young Uchiha master the art of reading details and no longer need hugs for communications. The second category is lovers. Uchiha love passionately, and their romantic love is no exception. Their view is that in case of romantic love, the contact provided by their keen sight is not enough to express the full range of their feelings, so a touch - hug, embrace, or cuddle - is necessary. If two adults are touching in such intimate (in the eyes of Uchiha) way, this means that they are in a sexual relationship or plan to start such a relationship.

This is the reason why Madara reacts so violently to Hashirama’s attempts of hugs. His culture code dictates that his friend publicly proposes him, and as a Clan Head, he cannot accept this proposal from the Head of another clan. That Hashirama continues to attempt to hug him after his refusal of the proposed relationship makes Madara think that his friend has bad manners (which is somewhat true) in the best case, or that Hashirama is purposefully disrespecting him. Which is not true because Hashirama is merely acting friendly withing his culture code.


	5. Cuisine

**Uchiha**  
Tom Yam with river crayfish is the traditional Uchiha dish. This is the original form of this dish, other variations with shrimps or chicken or seafood have appeared later in cities of Fire Country and Wave Country.

**Senju**  
Senju food speciality is mushrooms, dried, fried, pickled, ground into a puree, stuffed with meat and herbs, you name it.


End file.
